


Chumma

by karmanisms



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Karman stay over at the Tripathi's place, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	Chumma

Aman could hear Chaman Chacha and his father loudly complaining about their bad luck as the others laughed along. The Tripathi family and Kartik were bonding over housie and they were so into the game that they lost the track of time. Kartik called out the numbers in his singsong voice and generally kept the mood uplifted. Aman's heart went soft over how his family has finally learned to welcome Kartik with open arms. His dad toom a while to come around but he has accepted his son-in-law nonetheless. The moment Goggle asked him what his fondest and most embarassing memory of Kartik is as they sat together reminiscing over their childhood memories on the terrace, only one scene clouded his thoughts. The memory was carved into his brain with flashing lights. The flashed in front of his eyes and he could remember it like it was yesterday.

He remembers being apalled at the sight of Kartik stood in his society compound right below his window at midnight. He look dazed yet determined. The man was clearly drunk off his ass and couldn't stand still as he gently swung back and forth on the balls of his feet.

The walking disaster kept aiming pebbles at his window to catch his attention. Aman dodged one such pebble that threatened to smack straight against his forehead. 

Kartik loudly giggled at the sight of Aman. He violently waved his arm at him. Looking at his track record, Aman was scared of what the man was about to do next. It was humanly impossible to predict the man's actions. He silently eyed Kartik as he brought the hand held megaphone close to this mouth.

"This one's for you, babyyyy~" Kartik yelled into the device and blew a kiss. Aman's eyes threatened to pop out of their socket at the endearment Kartik directed at him. Thankfully, Kartik wasn't sober enough to turn on the megaphone or the entire building would come whoop their asses.

"Kartik ye kya-'' Aman shouted exasperated but-

"Arrey oh jumma mere jaane-AMAN...."

This one line was enough to send Aman reeling through a sensory overload. The remaining words fell on deaf ears. Aman couldn't believe he was actually being serenaded by his crush at midnight, of course, Kartik had no idea about his crush at midnight, of course, Kartik had no idea about his crush.

The man who was usually alert and always ready to defuse chaotic situations was now too dumbfounded to function. In any other situation, he would've dragged the cause of the commotion away by the collar but right now his gay heart was too weak to function.

Suddenly, a thought hit him. Kartik was probably being a hot mess because he was drunk. "Why would he like you?" Aman thought to himself.

With that thought gravitating his mind and heart back to earth, he quickly ran outside to make the man shut up before they get thrown out by the annoyed neighbours.

With rushed footsteps he reached Kartik.

Kartik's face lit up like a child in a candy store on seeing the pyjama clad man running toward him. Kartik inched closer to Aman and winked at him (with both eyes, but that's besides the point)

He started singing even louder "Heyyyyy, Chumma chumma de de. Chumma chumma de de chumma...." He managed to clumsily do the hook step of the song while screaming at the top of his lungs like a dying goose.

Aman clamped Kartik's mouth shut with his hand. "Abbey saale, kya tamasha hai ye?" (what is this drama?)

Kartik licked Aman's hand and purred at him once Aman wiped the his hand on his pyjamas. "Ye tamasha nahi mere beintehan pyaar ka izhaar hai pagle," (this isn't drama, it's proud declaration of my unconditional love for you) slurred Kartik as he tried to pull Aman closer by the collar.

Aman's heartbeat raced at the speed of light by the close proximity between their faces. All he needed was to slightly nudge his face forward and he'd be able to taste those delicious lips that kept haunting his dreams.

But the slight stench of booze that wafted into his nostrils brought him back to his senses and reminded him that Kartik was doing all of this under the impression of alcohol , he was most definitely straight.

Defeated, Aman grabbed Kartik's waist and slung his arm over his own shoulder. Aman being tinier than Kartik proved to be quite the disadvantage when he tried to take the sloshed man upstairs to his house. 

He almost dropped Kartik when he felt his warm breath fanning against his sensitive spot on his neck. The fact that Kartik was getting quite handsy as well, didn't help either. But despite the obstacles and minor inconveniences (read : inconveniences enough to give you palpitations), he managed to lay Kartik down on his bed and covered him with the sheets.

Aman took the floor, he wasn't emotionally or physically prepared to share a bed with Kartik. He was restless all night, tossed and turned till dawn until finally slumber won the internal battle in his head.

The events of the previous night felt like a wild dream. When Aman found no sight of Kartik in his bed the next morning. he was convinced that he needed to stop being obsessed with Kartik. He didn't need a repeat of the dream from the previous night.

He repeatedly smacked his cheeks lightly to wake his mind from state of daydreaming about Kartik. He dryily chuckled at his state and got off the floor.He recalled everything that happened previously and tidied his bed on autopilot.

Next thing he knew, a shirtless figure stood in his kitchen, slightly hummimg under his breath while preparing breakfast.

Aman shrieked loudly at the sudden appearance of the man. You'd think he'd get over his initial shock after finding out it was Kartik but he screamed even louder than before when he saw Kartik's startled look.

Kartik turned off the stove and ran to embrace Aman. "Bhai, chill! It's me, Kartik." he whispered into Aman's ear. Being the shy yet dramatic gay that Aman is, he fainted in the arms of the love of his life. He still remembers how Kartik's firm torso pressed against his own made sparks go up his spine, that paired up with the initial shock got to him and he lost consciousness.

When he woke up next, Kartik forced him to brush his teeth and freshen up before they could talk. Aman silently did as he was told and then sat down to eat the breakfast prepared by Kartik.

He silently played with his food, unable to eat a morsel without Kartik explaining what the fuck was happening. His cutlery clanked harshly against the plate as he wearily eyed Kartik. "Saale what the fuck were you trying to do last night?"

"We'll discuss it after you're done eating," retorted Kartik. Aman stood up, mildly pissed off at the look of nonchalance on his face. "Mujhe abhi jaanna hai" (I nedd to know right now)

Kartik inhaled deeply. He got off his seat and held Aman's hand in his own. "I won't go around in circles. The point is, I love you dammnit!" A sad smile creeped on his face. "Par shaayad tum nahi karte." (But maybe you don't)

He turned around, facing away from Aman. "I heard a bit of your conversation at work yesterday while you talked to your girlfriend. Tum use pyaar se shonu kehte ho na?" (You call her shonu with love, don't you?)

Kartik wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek. He turned to face Aman again and dryily chuckled. "I couldn't handle the heartbreak aur dukh mein peene chala gaya." (i couldn't handle the heartbreak and the pain made me drink a lot)

"Lekin ye kambakht dil bhi na," (But this damned heart) Kartik spat as he bumped his fist against his chest. " Kuch zyada hi filmi hai, isliye pohoch gaya main yaha megaphone lekar." (It's a little too dramatic, that's how I ended here with my megaphone)

Aman didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He felt like screaming into his pillow out of happiness. He wanted to cry because he was disgusted by the thought that his one true love thought he was a straight man in love with some girl.

"I'm sorry for the drama. Chalta hu...."

Kartik walked away to grab his stuff and leave but Aman pulled him back to him.

He wasted no time and attacked Kartik's lips. Kartik didn't respond for a good few seconds, mostly out of shock but then he melted into the kiss and responded just as passionately. 

"But your girlfriend, " Kartik muttered against Aman's lips. "Mummy gave some girl named Sonu my number. Shaadi ke siva unko thodi na kuch suujhta hai. (She has nothing except my wedding on her mind) So i  
I was trying to politely decline her," replied Aman, exasperated and then continued devouring those delicious lips that belonged to Kartik.

Kartik paused their makeout session and again- "Toh main bina matlab devdas banne chala tha? Mere daaru ke paise wapas kardo Aman" (So I was being dramatic without a cause? Give me back the money I spent on the alcohol)

Aman whined, "Later" He pulled Kartik closer again. The continued to mesh their lips in perfect harmony again. They savoured the taste and feel of each others lips. Time seemed to stand still and their brain turned to mush as the pleasure took over their senses. Their tongues danced with each other and their hands continued to explore every crevice and each others body.

"Does that mean i'm the only one you love? But is it love love or just love as in friendship wala love" Kartik managed to utter through his ragged breaths.

"Tum sachme pagal ho ya sirf bante ho? If course I love you, dumbass! Warna tumhare saath yu makeout kyu karta?" (Are you crazy? Why would I make out with you if I don't love you?"

Kartik giggles at his response and smothers Aman with his tight embrace. "I love you too! Amitabh Bachchan se bhi zyada"


End file.
